


Horcrux Hunt/Seeing into the future Prompt

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Harry/Voldemort|Tom Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Dark Harry, Gen, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Precognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: The one where Harry starts having visions of the future while horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione. (prompt inside)





	Horcrux Hunt/Seeing into the future Prompt

Canon up until the Golden Trio starts their Horcrux hunt. They get the locket and Harry starts having visions. At first he thinks it's Voldemort, but then he realizes he seeing out of his own eyes, just in the future. He learns he's married to Ginny and that they have three kids. He's confused about why he named one of his kids after Snape. It makes him wonder what his future self knows that he doesn't. 

He views a couple of every day instances every night and so it's jarring when he goes to sleep and has a vision of his future self trashing his office in the Ministry. Harry had been excited when he discovered he was an auror, but now he watches in confusion as his older self curses and destroys everything around him.

Harry learns that [Future Harry] just found out that the corruption he had worked so hard to weed out in the Ministry has resurfaced. That [FH] had been blind to it and people who he trusted were involved in it (can be Ron, Hermione, anybody; up to you). [FH] realizes that the Ministry is corrupt and has always been corrupt since he's been in the Wizarding World. There are also issues popping up with Muggles finding out about the Wizarding World. Wizards and witches aren't being careful enough; welcoming more and more muggles into their world. Nine times out of ten, things end poorly for the magical being involved.

Harry watches as [FH] starts to have a breakdown, snapping at his friends and family. He becomes paranoid, not knowing who he can trust at work. He thinks about opening up to his family, but then he finds out the shocking truth that Ginny has been cheating on him. Harry is horrified as [FH] starts to go down a dark path.

Harry tries to juggle his life on the run while also trying to understand what [FH] is going through. Other dark secrets about the people around [FH] are revealed and Harry starts to wonder why exactly he's getting these glimpses into the future. Ron destroys the locket and for a moment, Harry thinks his visions are gone for good; but they aren't. The locket isn't what caused them. 

Harry gets deeper into the war and he starts comparing his future to his present. He starts to reevaluate his surroundings and what exactly his goals are. Harry realizes that he are [FH] are getting closer and closer to thinking the same, even if his future self has more experience. 

Harry has one last vision: [FH] looks sickly, worn out, and tired of life. Harry can see that he is clearly struggling. [FH] has been trying his best to fight for justice legally, but Harry has seen him slide more and more towards illegal methods of cleaning up the Wizard World. 

Harry watches in silence as [FH] starts researching necromancy and how to revive the dead. [FH] slowly becomes obsessed with his research. Harry doesn't get any other visions after that, but he knows himself well enough by now to know who [FH] was going to bring back to life.

Voldemort. 

Harry is now under pressure on what he's going to do. He could continue on the path of the light, finding and destroying horcruxes before killing Voldemort. Or, he could turn now, when he still has time to change things, before it's too late.

Can he convince those who were just, and not corrupt, to follow him to the dark side?

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to continue with the prompt if you like it! let me know, id love to read it!


End file.
